dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Ironbark
} |style= } |name = Rare Ironbark |image = Ironbark_Fallen_Tree.png |px = 270px |start = Varathorn |end = Varathorn |location = Dalish Camp |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Rare Ironbark is a side quest located in the Dalish Camp. Varathorn laments the fact that he has no Ironbark with which to make first class weapons. Talking to Varathorn in the Dalish Camp triggers this quest. He will tell the Warden about the elven craftsmanship of old, and will mention that if he had ironbark, he would be able to make a weapon of comparable quality. Walkthrough The ironbark is located in the West Brecilian Forest, by a fallen tree over a river near the northern exit to East Brecilian Forest (the location of the iron bark is marked on the map). Retrieve it and bring it back to Varathorn. Varathorn will ask whether a breastplate or a bow is preferable; it is possible to persuade him to make both-- see "Rewards" below. Try to complete this quest before you enter the Lower Ruins; after reaching the werewolves' lair, you might not be able to finish it (depending on decisions you make during Nature of the Beast). Rewards Your reward will depend on how you respond to his offer to make you an item: # Ask him to make a bow: Wolf-Killer. # Ask him for a breastplate: Varathorn's Armor. # Ask for neither: Varathorn's Amulet. # Ask for both the bow and breastplate: ## Persuade him to make both items. ##* Bug! In the dialogue with Varathorn, the first two Persuade choices are identical. ##* If this succeeds you can sell both for 3 . ##* If this fails and Clan Attitude is not low then he offers to make you either item. Instead you can tell him to keep the wood; he gives you 4 . ## If you tell him to do it or he doesn't get the wood then he tells you to keep the Ironbark. If you talk to him again he does not mention the Ironbark. ## If you tell him he's right he offers to make you either item. Instead you can tell him to keep the wood; he gives you 4 . }} }} }} Clan attitude This quest gives opportunities to affect the Clan Attitude global variable, which is a measure of the clan's approval of you. *Upon giving Varathorn the ironbark and being asked which item you would like crafted from it, choosing the option, "Neither. I'm sure your clan needs it more than I do." increases Clan Attitude. *A check against the existing value of the Clan Attitude variable is made when choosing the option, "I think both would be more appropriate." followed by, "You wouldn't have any wood at all if not for me, remember?" : :*If Clan Attitude is high, a Persuade level of 3 is required for success. :*If Clan Attitude is medium, a Persuade level of 6 is required for success. :*If Clan Attitude is low, Varathorn will respond, "Then keep your wood if it will do you so much good!" Replying, "Then you don't get anything at all." at this point decreases Clan Attitude. Trivia *When accepting the quest from Varathorn he claims he can make either a blade or a breastplate out of the Ironbark; however, the possible rewards for this quest are a bow or a breastplate instead. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Brecilian Forest side quests